Hyne's Sorceress
by Alliandrina
Summary: LaughingStar, an enchantress of the Icarii, falls through a Gate that sends her to the Final Fantasy world. Here she meets Hyne, a magician and a villian. Together they create a legend that is passed down for many years.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfiction. I got the idea when after playing ff8 and seeing the Rinoa's limit break, the existence of a character name Hyne in more than one series (even though, technically they are not the same person) and after reading Wayfarer Redemption by Sarah Douglass. I came up with a backstory that explains how the Sorceresses in FF8 have gotten the power. Hope you all enjoy.

P.S. I don't have a beta, so if anyone wants to offer...

Now on to the story.....

Chapter 1: The Star That Fell

Eyes fluttered open. They stared at the ceiling above.

_Where was she? _

Cold air grazed her cheek.

She tilted her head slowly towards the draft. A cloth flap swayed in a passing breeze. This was a tent.

_Whose tent? _

Another thought followed on the trail of that one. Her body felt like a chunk of ice. It was heavy and numb. A chill filled her heart as she struggled to raise her head. She needed to see her body. Slowly and with much difficulty, she raised her head.

_All there._ She closed and sighed. Relieved, she sagged back to the ground.

A strong wind blew her hair into her face. Soft rattling came from the flap of the tent. She leaned towards the tent opening just in time to see someone enter. Her eyes widened as she looked upon the....uh...person? In front of her eyes had appeared a walking skeleton. It grew larger and larger the closer It got. She tried to move but her body was frozen solid. Upon reaching her, It knelt down. A silent scream rang through her skull as the skeleton eyed her darkly.

"You've woken up. That's good," It spoke. "How are you feeling?"

She blinked. Her mouth hung upon.

It grinned at her toothily.

"Feeling a bit numb? Your body isn't responding?"

She stared at him as she nodded her head.

"Don't worry. This is alright. Natural body movement should be regained in a few days."

"But...how..." she whispered. Her voice was scratchy. "Should...be...dead?"

As she said the words, memories came flooding back to her. Her husband Wolfstar and herself talked together in the chamber of the StarGate. They had been discussing his experiments with life, death, and the Gate.

_**"Wolfstar, you need to stop this."**_

_**"I have so much to learn."**_

_**"People are starting to get nervous. There are too many deaths!" She grabbed him by the arm.**_

_**"If there weren't any deaths, how could I see if someone could come back?"**_

_**"Please, husband, stop this insanity." She begged as he pulled away from her. "Before our people take action."**_

_**He turned back towards, just looking at her. His eyes flare brightly. **_

_**"You're right, love. I should stop," he said with a gentle smile. "But after one more experiment."**_

_**WolfStar grabbed her, LaughingStar, by her arm and pulled her close. He whispered into her ear. "Come back to me."**_

_**Then, he wrapped his strong hands around her neck and crushed her throat.**_

He must have thrown her and the baby inside her through the Gate.

"Are you okay?" A voice interrupted her thought. LaughingStar regained focus on everything. She was in a tent, with a skeleton, _alive._ It was all too much. She dropped her head into the blanket underneath, tears leaking out.

******************************************************************************************

_Days Later_

_It was good to be up, to be out. It was too hard to be sick and stuck in bed. _LaughingStar stood facing the sun, head raised to taste the air. She spread her wings to feel her lost freedom.

"You're looking better," said a voice from behind her.

LaughingStar turned slowly around, her body screaming in pain with the movement. She saw the skeleton. He had said his name was Hyne. This skeleton claimed to be a powerful sorceror. But in the past few days, she had seen no evidence to support that. Hyne came across as nothing but a humbug. He even looked the part. Three feathers adorned the hat on his head. Two were bright red and the other was white. He wore a blue uniform with green and yellow layered shoulder pads. Orange and yellow silk cloths encircled his clothes. To top it off, he wore a long white cape. He looked and seem like nothing but a fop.

Except for the fact that she was alive when she should have been dead.

"I'm feeling much better," she said. Her hand unconsciously moved to her enlargened stomach.

He looked at her quizzically and then pointed at her wings. "Do they work?"

"Yes. But right now I'm still kind of weak."

"It must be quite a feeling, to fly," he said. "Anyway, dear lady, we will be moving soon."

LaughingStar and Hyne walked towards camp. On the way he regaled her with tales of the places he wanted to take her. He also spoke of things that they can do and they money they could make. All this she found was unbefitting for a sorceror to be doing.

Upon reaching camp, Hyne motioned for LaughingStar to sit. He walked into the tent and came back out with the blankets and couple of backpacks. The packs he sat down, but the blankets he handed to her.

"Dear Lady, if you could fold these, I can finish tearing down camp."

"Okay."

Hyne went to work taking apart the tent. First he turned it upside down. Then he pulled the support rods out from the tent. They collapesed into smaller segments. He laid these on to the tent material and rolled them up. This he put into the backpack. He looked up at LaughingStar.

"LaughingStar, could you tell me about your people?" He asked scooping up the other pack.

"What would you like to know?"

"What are they like?" He asked while packing the cooking gear.

"We are people that like music and drawn to mystery. We are said to be born of an Enchantress."

"Enchantress?" Hyne's hands stopped moving and his eyes glinted.

"Yes, we have enchanter abilities that we have supposed inherited from the Enchantress."

"What else did you...inherit?"

"Nothing else from the Enchantress. But supposedly a sparrow slept with her. We learned how to fly from him."

Hyne stood up up with a pack in one hand and headed back to Laughing star.

"Are you done with the blankets, my lady?"

"Yes. I have even put them in that bag over there."

"Then, I think its time for us to go.

The two walked off together. They talked about nothing important but maybe the weather. Both their minds were stewing. Hyne was thinking of the different ways he could use LaughingStar. LaughingStar was thinking of how all the gifts in life are balanced by a Curse.


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Sorry for not updating sooner. In between a family death, school, and a computer malfunction- it just wasn't possible. But here are the next couple chapters. Please read and review. Hope you enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Star Burns

LaughingStar stood bundled up in heavy linen robes waiting for him to return. Nervously she played with a ring on her finger. They had been traveling for many days. She shivered, yawned, and jumped as a cold skinless hand touched her shoulder.

"We have rooms."

"Thank the Gods!" She turned to face him as she spoke. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the inn.

"Here's the key to your room," he said. "It's just down the hall, room 105."

"Thanks Hyne." She smiled softly, took the key and walked towards her room down the hall. Unlocking the door, she stumbled inside. The door swung shut as she fell face down upon the bed.

****************************************************************************************************************

She felt the light before she actually saw it. LaughingStar opened her eyes, rolled over, and sat up. The light poured in from the window near her bed. A stray hand wandered to her belly as she basked in the sun.

LaughingStar lived in this new world for just under a month. In the time that she had known Hyne, she realized that he was nothing more than a fraud. Then spent time moving from town to town- selling junk. Most of the time, they snuck out in the middle of the night. More than a few times they had even been chased out by angry people.

Her stomach loudly rumbled, snapping LaughingStar from her reverie.

After eating a good meal, LaughingStar decided to take a walk. It started as an exploration. She looked on in fascination at the buildings and the people around her. Where she had come from, things were so much different. On her world, the different races that inhabited the land segregated themselves from the others. It was rare to see Acharites in Avar or Icarii towns. It was unheard of to see an Icarii in either town. But again, in this world- things were just not the same. No one in the least seemed awkward or even afraid to see a skeleton walking around their town- not to mention a winged woman.

As LaughingStar reached the center of town, loud voices talking all at once filled the air. She looked towards the noise to find a mass of people in the town square. Elevated slightly above the ground and in midst of the people was Hyne. He held an object in his hand. Around him people were calling out. "500 gil." One voice said while another shouted out, "No 600 gil."

Shaking her head, LaughingStar crossed the square to a fountain on the other side. _Hyne was up to his tricks, _she thought as she sat down on the stone. She dipped her hand in the water as she enjoyed watching the people around her. Children ran around tagging one another. Men and women entered shops buy needed items. While lost in thought, she heard a thump and then a groan. LaughingStar turned and found that on older villager woman fell nearby. A basket of produce was strewn all around. The elderly woman started to struggle to get to her knees. LaughingStar stood and hurried to help the fallen woman. She helped the woman to the nearby fountain and sat her down. Then, LaughingStar turned, knelt, and picked the fruit and vegetables that lay around.

"Here's your basket," said LaughingStar handing the older woman the wicker basket she had been carrying.

"Thank you," said the village woman as LaughingStar sat next to her.

"It was nothing." LaughingStar leaned over and asked, "Are you hurt in any way."

"No…no…just a little shaken." She started to stand but didn't make it to her feet and sat back down.

"Rest a bit." LaughingStar suggested.

"I have a lot of work to do."

"Then, let me help you." LaughingStar helped the lady to her feet. Holding her by an arm, LaughingStar asked, "Where do you need to go?"

The village woman answered by pointing at a nearby shop and saying, "Over there."

For the rest of afternoon, LaughingStar helped the older woman- named Riza- on the rest of her errands. After which, she escorted Riza back to her home

****************************************************************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

The Star Burns

Late into the evening, LaughingStar strolled slowly back towards the inn. She thought over the evening that she had. After helping Riza, LaughingStar stayed over the house for dinner. And then afterwards, an interesting discussion and a twice as interesting proposition was made.

"_Why is a young lady in your condition traveling? Riza asked her._

"_I'm…I'm…not" She started and then stopped. Shrugging she said, "I'm…not from around here. I don't have any place to go._

"_Well," Riza said. "If you like a place to stay… you could stay here."_

LaughingStar hadn't given an answer. She really wasn't sure what to say. So she begged for time to think. She had left Riza's house and headed back for the inn. And now--- here she was thinking about what to do and what to say. Not even a block from the inn, a hand grabbed her by the wrist. LaugingStar looked up to see that it was Hyne. Before she could yell, he spoke.

"Where in the world have you been!"

"I…"

"It doesn't matter,,,really…" he handed her a knapsack. "We have to go. Now."

"Why?"

"Let's just go." Ignoring her question, he started running towards the main gate of town- pulling LaughingStar with him. She struggled to loosen his tight grip. Outside of town, on a nearby hill she was finally able to break free. White hot rage boiled in her blood and she turned to face Hyne. She fisted her right hand and jabbed it in his face. Hyne raised his fleshless hands up to fend of LaughingStar.

"What did you do?" She questioned just to have Hyne start to turn away. LaughingStar grabbed the skeleton by his collar and pulled him back. Again she jabbed her right fist into his face. "Tell me what you did."

"Alright," he spoke slowly.

She relaxed slightly, releasing Hyne- but didn't lower her hand.

"The potions and the other items that I sell..."

"You mean the junk."

"Oh, no! They are very useful..."

"I don't want to know...just what is this about?!"

Her hand balled into a fist. The ring on it glowed fervently.

"Well...," Hyne gulped. "I got the base materials from a nearby cave. There were many bones, a few gem fragments, and an...egg.

"An egg? What kind?"

"Wasn't sure." He pointed towards the town. "But that might be the answer to he question."

Upon the town and the black mass of monsters, a large red shape descended. The mass of monsters surged away from the it.

"What is that?" she asked.

"A dragon," Hyne said. "We should probably..."

"Please..." A small voice cried.

LaughingStar and Hyne looked around as a small body landed between them. Hyne watched as LaughingStar knelt down to check the tiny body--- a child. She helped the child to her feet. It was a little girl.

She brushed dirt off the little girl and asked, "Are you okay?"

The little girl trembled and buried her head into LaughingStars' chest. "Ma...Monsters...are everywhere," she whispered. "Help..please...great...wizard. Get 'em. They got my mum and dad." She started to cry and LaughingStar hugged her close. "Shhh...its okay." She crooned and to Hyne LaughingStar said, "We got to help."

"No."

"This is your doing."

"Still, there is no reason for me to help." Hyne crossed his bony arms in front of his chest.

LaughingStars' fists balled up at her side and her faced burned. Gently she moved the little girl aside. "You...You..." She stood as her hand flew at Hyne, hitting him across his skeletal face. LaughingStar spun on her feet until her back faced Hyne.

"I'm going back." She reached a hand down to the little girl. Together they stalked through the plains grass towards the town. Hyne turned, staring away from the danger of monsters.

****************************************************************************************************************

_What should I do?_ Hyne wondered. _All that power, could just...slip through my fingers. _The skeletal mage remained in thought for moment. His bony hand cupped his chin. After a while he spoke aloud.

"Well", I really shouldn't let such a prize get away." He spun on his heel bone, his cape billowed around. Hyne shook it out behind him and paraded towards town. The air around Hyne grew thick with smoke from the dragons breath, screams from terrified villagers, and the stink of death.

While searching for LaughingStar, Hyne was attacked. Creatures saw him as easy prey. But they soon learned different. Hyne flashed a hand in one direction to the blast some monsters. His hand flashed in another direction to ice others. The monsters thinned out as he moved closer to the town.

But the smoke thickened and flames danced all around. Sounds came from the fire, sounds proclaiming death. Charred bodies lay across his path. Stoically, Hyne moved on toward the heart of the little town.

As he got closer to the center of town, a mournful wail hung in the air. But it was more than just a cry. The sound was ripe with feelings of loss and grief. It was more of a lamentation- a song of mourning. The lilting tune came from a figure kneeling on the ground, circled by monsters.

It was LaughingStar.

She was on her knees with her blue mage robes spread around on the ground. Her head tilted up towards the sky, her wings completely unfurled. Almost unseen, a tiny figure cuddled into LaughingStars swollen belly. Magic hummed around. Ineffectual, inactive magic that just hovered there.

Hyne entered the circle of monsters and magic. He thought, _I can't let a being of such unrestrainable power die. Not when it could be used by me. _Borrowing from the magic around, he cast spells of fire, ice and thunder. The circling beasts attacked with their claws and magic. But Hyne was safe. Long time ago he had developed a special technique. He could alternate which attacks he could protect himself from. One time it might be fire; another time it might be ice. Finally the monsters were beaten. Some had retreated, but most lay dead at the feet of the sorcerer.

He walked over to the howling LaughingStar. Gently, he placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"LaughingStar."

No response. Hyne shook her softly and called her name again. Still, she didn't respond to Hyne. The magician placed both of his hand on her shoulders. He leaned his mouth to her ear and called her name. "LaughingStar."

Her eyes looked as if they were focusing; the cries ceased. She moved her head to look at Hyne. Blank eyes met his empty sockets. Her mouth opened and closed without a sound. LaughingStar blinked a few times and looked away. She tried speaking again. Her voice came out soft and small.

As she spoke the magic in the air simmered. "I couldn't save her."

She held the little girl they had met early in her arms. The child's body lay limp and still.

"All the power I have and I couldn't save her."

She stared up at Hyne.

"Do something."

Hyne flashed a toothy grin. "Anything for you, my lady."

He checked his resources. In stock he had a few life spells and quite a few phoenix downs. They were hard to come by and he wanted to use them wisely. After taking time to decide, Hyne chose which commodity to use. He stood. With a flourish, some sleight of hand, and some mini explosions- Hyne administered the 'downs.

Life.


End file.
